


The Aisle Near The Door

by PineWreaths



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Marriage, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineWreaths/pseuds/PineWreaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the weekend of their big day, the twins' parents have arrived for a surprise visit, and put everything at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aisle Near The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "The Twins`s wedding in the towns, but they have two unexpected guests (Their parents) and akwardness just happens"

The car screeched, the brakes skidding a moment as Dan Pines slammed on the brakes. Marian’s shout had already started to fade, but she had flung open her door, running over to the sign propped up on the street corner. She read it, a maelstrom of feelings racing through her as her husband joined her, his hand stiffening on her arm as he read it as well.

They had planned on surprising the twins, visiting Dan’s uncle and his tourist trap ”Mystery  Shack” the kids seemed to love visiting so much. The two had been absolutely buzzing about this last trip, and their parents had thought it was just due to having missed visiting. But now…Now Dan knew it was for an entirely different, far more drastic reason.

He hadn’t been up here in close to two decades, since before the kids were born, and it weirdly felt like the little town had been preserved in amber, almost unchanged as they had driven along Main Street.

Then the sign was spotted, his wife furrowing her brow in confusion as she read, and then shouted for him to pull over. He…he wasn’t sure what to think, if this was some kind of sick or elaborate prank. mabel loved to play her jokes, put on her elaborate shows, but this, this just didn’t seem like something she’d joke about, not since they were in elementary school.

He took a shuddering breath, coughing and rumbling as he cleared his throat, and he nodded when Marian hugged close to him. In a strained, breathless voice, she whispered “We-Dan, we need to get to that church.  _Now.”_

He nodded, saying “I think I remember the way” as he ran around the front of the car, diving in and ignoring the seatbelt as she got in next to him, and he peeled off towards the white steeple in the distance.

 

Behind them, the white sign with the pink and blue ribbons intertwined with a burst of silver stars and twin pine boughs. The carefully-painted message inviting everyone to join them on the happy day was obscured by a shadow, as a hand went to rest on the top. The man’s eyes sadly regarded the sign and looked up to follow the retreating car from underneath the green brim of his hat. He had seen the exchange, correctly guessing who the couple were given the familial appearance, and he felt a knot of apprehension for the twins in his gut. As he watched the car vanish around a corner, the mayor of Gravity Falls remained uncharacteristically silent.

 

 

They pulled into the gravel lot, the brakes protesting again as they came to a stop. Dan was already out the door, Marian right behind him. They stopped in the empty foyer, where a sign pointed in towards the rows of seats. They filed in, taking a seat near the back, in the aisle near the door. Dan’s hand was tight around Marian’s, as she shot him a worried look.

Her expression mirrored his own, worry and confusion mingled with undercurrents of anger at the deception. He could see a mingle of bright dresses, black tuxedos and coats, and up on stage Dipper was there, his seemingly-permanent hat nowhere to be seen and his hair combed for once. He was laughing and talking with a large rotund man-child; Up near the front, Dan’s Uncle Stan was there, arguing with what looked like a caterer, before waving him off and turning to face the crowd.

Dan could see as his face looked like he’d been slapped when he spotted him and Marian.

He half-walked, half ran to them, and slid in the aisle next to them. “Uh, heh, hey Dan,” he said, rubbing his neck as he averted his eyes for a minute.

Dan just returned the look coldly; Evidently Stan was in this fairly deep, and hadn’t said a word to either of them. Dan had never been especially close to his uncle, but he had thought he’d at least tell him about something as big as  _this._

Stan saw the expression on his face, and held up his hands as the crowd began to quiet. “Please, Daniel,” he said with a placating wave of his hands, “I-I know you’re mad and all; hell, I’d be mad too if _I_  just found out about something like this, but please just let them have this, for right now.”

Dan didn’t acknowledge that he’d heard other than moving to look back up to the stage, his face drawn. Truth be told, he didn’t know  _what_  to think, and he was scared that this was just impulsive passion taken too far. As much as he loved Marian, they had married at the time because she’d gotten pregnant rather than because they were both ready for it, and while their love had blossomed in the years since, Dan knew he hadn’t been ready for it.

He was terrified that his kids were making the same mistakes they had, and as much as it might hurt them, he was steeling himself to help make sure they didn’t ruin their lives like he had come so close to doing.

The crowd murmured into silence, still standing, and from up on the podium, the man-child spoke up, saying “Hey, hey, all right now, settle down. Hokay, so…” he trailed off, thumbing through a sheaf of paper before finding the page he was looking for. “Hokay, so we are all here gathered and stuff to celebrate the union of these two, Dipper Pines, and Mabel Pines.”

As he said that, he looked up, and the gaze of the crowd followed to rest on Mabel. She was standing in a beautiful, shimmering light-peach dress, the chiffon shoulders glittering with rhinestones. Marian choked out a sob, one covered by several similar noises from the crowd around them, and even a muted one from Stan as well. Mabel immediately began walking down the aisle, smiling and closing her eyes as Dan could make out a glitter of a tear, rather than more of her favorite craft supply, as she strode down the carpet.

Dipper, always the gentleman, held out his hand, leading his sister up the stairs, and she giggled slightly before taking her position to one side of their officiant. The rotund man cleared his throat, before continuing to read the sheet. “So, we have two who wish to join in the bonds of marriage. Dipper, you have something you wanted to say?”

Dipper took a measured step forward, pulling what looked like a small newspaper of folded paper from his coat sleeve. He attempted to unfold it as Mabel watched, then began to giggle, before he huffed in frustration and stuffed it, still unfolded, into his pocket. To the gentle amusement of the crowd, he muttered “I think I remember it anyways.”

 

He looked up, his eyes meeting Mabel’s, as he held her hands gently and spoke in a soft, gentle tone Dan had never heard from him before.

“Mabel Pines, you are my companion, my co-adventurer. We’ve come through everything thick or thin, and met every kind of person and obstacle imaginable.” mabel nodded solemnly, causing Dipper to grin as he continued.

“But in all of that, I’ve only met one person who knows me, knows what really makes me happy, even if I don’t know it myself, knows how to comfort me when I’m afraid or feeling hopeless.” It was a little motion, but even from here he could see Dipper squeeze her hands a bit as his voice started to break.

“Life is a storm, full of raging winds and waves of problems that will try and sweep us off course, but I know that if you’re alongside me, we will find our way through no matter what. Mabel, I love you, and I humbly ask you to be my Captain, oh Captain.”

He grinned a bit near the end there as he managed to finish with his voice steady, and Mabel let out a giggle through her silent tears.

 

Mabel then just just mimed pulling something from nonexistent sleeves, adjusted invisible reading glasses, and winked at Dipper as the crowd giggled. Even Dan could feel a smile starting to tug the edges of his mouth despite himself. Then, Mabel began to speak, her voice cracking before she cleared her throat and began again.

“Dipper, you are my muse, my mirror, my inspiration. When the world is dark and feels like it’s closing in, you’re there; You’re always there, my constant friend and unflagging support even in the worst of times.” This time Dan could see her squeeze Dip’s hands, and he lifted his head slightly as he cleared his throat silently, the glimmer of his damp eyes reflecting off of the light streaming through the stained glass.

“I’ve asked you weird things, funny things, heartfelt things, and you never turn me away or shoot me down, always loving me for who I am rather than what you or anyone else would want me to be. I’ve never found nor imagined anyone even half as perfect as you’ve always been to me, and I will love you to my final breath.”

She pulled Dipper close in a firm hug, something off-script judging from his surprise and the slight choke of her voice at the end, but then she broke the hug, stepping back as her hand lingered on Dipper’s for a long moment.

They turned to face the crowd, and Dan could feel his heart thudding in his chest as Dipper caught sight of them, his face looking like he’d been punched in the gut. Behind them, the officiant was saying something that he couldn’t make out as his world narrowed, and he could see Dipper’s stiff pose had Mabel looking worried.

She followed his gaze, and then let out an audible gasp. By now the crowd had noticed, and multiple heads had turned to follow the twins’ gazes. A few of them made the connection, hands going to mouths and gasps and sighs of “Oh  _no”_  being heard, and the officiant petered out his “-or forever hold… _Oh._  Dude. Duuudes.” The man-child’s expression had shifted from happy near-obliviousness to sudden mournfulness as he looked to the two twins, and Mabel was already sniffing, her shoulders twitching a little as she shook where she stood.

In a voice that cracked before he cleared it, Dipper said in as cordial of a tone as he could muster “Uh, Mom? Dad? We…we’ve got some seats up here for you.” His words echoed in the abrupt quiet, and he looked like he was having a tooth extracted as he said it, his face hopeful but behind his eyes a naked fear visible as Dan and Marian slowly walked towards the front. Around them the gasps multiplied, as those few slower-on-the-uptake individuals finally figured out what was going on.

 

They reached the front, the two chairs marked with little folded cards that read  _“For the parents of the bride and groom.”_  They moved the cards to the side, standing in front of the chairs as the officiant cleared his throat and nervously picked up where he had stopped. The room was silent as a crypt, the voice suddenly sounding harsh and the light faded as the mood had sank like an anchor.

Still, Dan had set his opinion firmly when finally the man, “Soos” according to his nametag still stuck to on his tuxedo shirt, said in a hesitant voice “So, uh, heh, yeah, so if anyone has any objections or, y’know, whatever to this union, speak now or, uh, or forever hold your peace.”

 

 

The silence of the large room roared around them, as Dipper and Mabel looked to their parents, their hands clasped with each other like they were worried they would charge on stage at any second to drag them apart.

His face still held firmly neutral, Dan looked to Marian. Her mouth was tight-lipped, but he could see the answer in her eyes as she gave him a slight nod and a squeeze of agreement with her hand in his. Looking back, Dan looked over to the two of them, and took a breath.

 

He smiled.

 

Dipper let out a gasp that turned into a strangled laugh, his shoulders shaking as he began crying with relief, and Mabel let out an inaudible squeak as she flew down, grabbing them both in a hug as Marian choked out a happy sob. Dipper stepped down a moment later, hugging them as well with his arms wrapped around all three of them.

Behind them, the crowd surged into a roaring cheer, the quiet tranquility of the moment shattered by whistles and shouts of approval. Dipper leaned back from the hug, his wet cheeks reflecting his dimples as he grinned, and Soos said with a pumped fist “Oh all right, dude! You may now kiss the sister-er, bride, now dude.”

Dipper and Mabel laughed and kissed, sending a surge of cheers through the crowd again. Dan could feel his mind flipflop at the sight, but the long look they gave each other afterwards, the corners of their eyes crinkled in affection and utter devotion to one another, obliterated his doubts in an instant. Beside him, Marian had seen it too, and gave Dan a smile as she sobbed happily again.

 

 

Back near the door, a man in a green hat reverentially took it off in the foyer. He stood at the doorway, smiling at the cheering and feeling himself tear up a little as well. Smiling in approval at the display of love and solidarity, he nodded, and whispered, mostly to himself:  _“Get ‘em.”_


End file.
